


The Big Little Things

by Smallblaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everybody notice the big cats, Gen, Hunk point of view, Mention Coran, Mentioned Allura - Freeform, Mentioned Kolivan, Mentioned Pidge|Katie Holt, Sick Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallblaa/pseuds/Smallblaa
Summary: A little fic about Hunk notice some small things about Keith. Something that his team haven't notice.Author: I don't want to read Hunk is just only there for support. Just like everyone, he get curious too.





	The Big Little Things

**H** unk noticed something change about Keith for the last few months, since Lotor save them. Like a few things.

 **S** ince he got back, he been avoiding everyone, except The Blade. Nobody was surprised, since he have kept to himself most time anyway.

 **T** he few time Hunk ever see Keith are in the kitchen, conference room and lounge room.

 **W** henever there is a meeting and things start to get chaotic, Keith growl. Not pout. Not grunt. But growl. No one seems to notice, weirdly, except Hunk.

 **H** onestly, he think, maybe, because Lotor is on the castle. He help out with The Coalition from not ending. So putting in a prison seem kind of rude. But everyone is tense because no one know what Lotor thinking. So everyone is being friendly until he do something. Like giving a handshake but holding a knife behind your back. Everybody since able to do it. Everyone except Keith.

 **I** f Lotor step in a room, Keith just quickly leave the room. He noticed also Keith be a little tense when he leave the room.

' **M** aybe I should tell Allura?' he thought. He's watching the monitor for any new blip late into the night. 'Or Shiro?' he yawned and stretched. 'Or Coran? Or maybe I need to stop over-analyzing everything.'

 **H** e stare at the monitor some more, then he left and went walking to the kitchen, For some flavor-able water he found on a planet awhile back. As he got near the kitchen, he saw someone walking in the hallway.

' **O** h man! Don't be Lotor! I know I'm the weakest lin-'

 **B** ut it's not Lotor. He realized it's Keith, in his grey tee and black loose short. But something is not right. Keith walk in the kitchen doorway, stop, stand for a minute,then walk out. Hunk  flattened himself on the wall.

" **I** s he sleepwalking?" he whispered. He watch Keith walk pass him and continue walking, completely ignoring him. It look like he's looking for someone. So hunk follow him. He kept a little space between them for any "Just In Case" scenario. He still remember the last time, which was last week, when Lance sneak up on Keith. He swear Lance touch the ceiling from that kick. He definitely do not want to get hurt.

 **K** eith stop at every split in the hallway, then continue on for whatever he's going. He follow him right up to the guest room. This is the guest room for The Blades. Keith stop at the door. Hunk watch him carefully. He was not expecting of what going to happen next.

 **I** nstead of knocking on the door, like anyone should do, he made a kitten noise. Like a kitten in distress. He kept doing it until someone open the door and gently pull him in.

" **W** hat just happened now?" he thought out loud. Now he is over-analyzing what happened.

" **I** must be hearing things. I'll just get a snack. Or go to sleep. Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, I'm dreaming. Let's go to the kitchen." So he went into the kitchen, made himself a small snack and try to go to bed. But no matter much he try ignored it, he know this is not a dream.

 **T** he next morning, Hunk got up late. He want to tell Allura about what happened last night, but he feel like he is invading on something private. So he is going to wait for Keith to tell everyone about it when he's ready. So he went in the kitchen for some breakfast. Seem like everyone is late for breakfast. Shiro is eating some space cereal, Pidge is eating some goop, but mostly on her tablet and Lance is digging in for some food. No Keith.

 **B** ut that's normal. He might be in the training room. So he made something that remind Lance and him about home. They were telling Shiro about a prank Lance abuela pull on them when they were little when Lotor walk in. The room became heavy and quiet. Lotor ignore everyone and look in the fridge, made himself a simple meal and sat right next to Shiro. Pidge made an excuse to go check on the lions. For a few minute, no one said anythings, just chewing noises. The room feel heavier than before.

 **W** ithout looking at anyone, Lotor said,"You can continue on your day and ignore me."

" **W** ho said we aren't?" Lance said, retaliate.

" **W** ell you was talking about a prank that your relative pull on you."

" **W** ell, you definitely don't need to hear about it."

 **S** hiro walk out without a word. He already finish food. He already know what about to happen. It only three minutes later and the kitchen is a wreck. Lotor have baiting Lance into a 'fight' since he got here. There is no secret that Lotor like to tease Lance.

 **A** s much Lance say sorry, Hunk have clean up their mess in the kitchen, but with Lance help. Lotor is whose know where in the castle. Just as they got everything clean, Kolivan came in. He ignored them and went to the straight to the fridge. Grab a two jug gallon of milk and left. Hunk and Lance look at each other and burst out laughing.

" **T** hey are totally cats!" said Lance. "Would not be surprise if they take a cat bath."

" **M** an, speaking of bath, we need one. We smell like spoil food."

 **T** hrew out the whole day, it was kind of calm. Little drama here and there, but nothing they can't handle. Especially there is no food being thrown around. They had a little hiccup on the gravity field, but nothing can Pidge and Coran can handle.

 **B** y the time Hunk is in pajamas, he realized something. He didn't see Keith all day. Not even at the little meeting, they had earlier today. Now he's nervous. He quickly walk to Shiro. He know what to do. He was about to knock on the door when the door open. He almost jump back when Shiro suddenly open the door. Shiro look like he about to go train.

 **"O** h, whats up, Hunk?"

 **H** e composed himself.

" **U** m, have you seen Keith all day, today?"

" **Y** eah, I saw him at-." Hunk see he realized it too.

" **B** efore we jump to conclusion, lets check on his room. Maybe he tired himself out from training." They slowly walk to Keith room.

" **U** m, Shiro. The other night something, um, little strange happen."

" **S** trange like what?"

" **W** ell, I didn't want to say anything because it seems, uh, like, a personal thing. But I I saw Keith, um, sleep walking." Shiro stop and look at him. He look a little nervous.

" **H** unk, what else did Keith do?"

 **T** hat question caught him off guard. 'Did this happen before? Is it normal?'

" **U** m, he made an animal noise. Like, uh, a cat." He don't know what that supposed to mean. Shiro ran to Keith room. Hunk ran after him.

" **S** hiro, what's happening?"

" **I** t"s means he's stress and really sick. It happened before, at the garrison." Shiro is already in Keith room and looking around when Hunk catch up. As he's looking, trashing, the room, he asked Hunk a question.

" **D** id you see where he was walking to?"

 **H** e slowly catch his breathe. Its not as bad as it  used to.

" **Y** eah. I saw him went to The Blades room." Shiro stop what he was doing. He took a deep breath. A sigh of relief. He put his hand to his face.

" **O** f course."

 **S** hiro left the room with a destination in mind. Hunk watch him go. He don"t know if he should follow him or go back his room. But Shiro answer for him.

" **C** ome on, Hunk." He ran up to Shiro, then walk beside him.

" **S** o, uh, what happen when this happen?"

" **O** h. Um. Uh. He become mentally immobile."

" **L** ike a baby?" Shiro sigh.

" **Y** eah, like that. So you have care of him, He make random kitten noise for a while, until he get better. Hugs help a lot."

" **O** h man. Does he know all that happening?"

" **N** o. After he get better, he don't remember. At all. So don't tell Allura, Pidge or Lance. Especially Lance."

" **W** hat about Coran?"

" **I** 'll talk to him about that."

 **T** hey are close to guest room. As they got closer, they heard purring sound. Hunk try not to smile. Shiro knock on the door once. A galra that look like Ulaz open the door. He step out of the room and close the door. Hunk thought he saw Keith curled up in a pile of blankets.

" _ **H** ow may I help you, paladins?"_

 **"H** ow is he doing?" Shiro asked.

" _ **H** e have a high temperature, but we are taking care of him. He mostly need food and sleep. It is natural for a young kit to get some rest."_

" **K** it?" Hunk asked.

" _ **Y** es. He is still consider to our species. An advance toddler, but still a toddler none the less. We have noticed on our Base, he is still underdeveloped on certain things."_

" **H** e should be fine by tomorrow then?"

" _ **A**_ _fter recent event, maybe three or four more days. Please keep this to yourself. We don't want this to known, especially for your other 'guest'."_ Meaning Lotor.

" **O** f course,"

" **Y** eah."

_**"I** f you must tell about his wear about, just tell them he is on a scouting mission."_

" **C** an we see him?" Hunk never really see Keith relax relaxed.

 **T** he galra stare and then slowly open the door. In the middle of the room is Keith, on a pile of blankets, sleeping. The rest of The Blades are sitting up around the piles, also asleep. Everyone are in their uniform, except Keith. He's in a long dark grey sleeping gown.

 **N** ow that the door is open, they hear everyone purring. In one corner of the room, he see two empty jugs of milk.

 _" **G** ood night, paladin." _He went into the room and close the door. He heard Shiro take a deep breath. Hunk try not to laugh. They walk back knowing Keith is in good hands.

 **"T** hank you for notifying me, Hunk. Really eased my mind a bit."

 **"N** o problem. I thought it would be safer to tell you."

" **M** aybe next time tell me earlier about him sleep walking. I don't wa-" He stop. Hunk look up to see Lotor walking down the hallway. He walk into the kitchen.

" **P** lease don't be another one." Hunk said.

 **L** otor walk out and said,"You are out of milk." Then he left. Shiro and Hunk look at each and started to laugh.

" **C** at from ANY universe love milk."

**Author's Note:**

> Said I was going to post this six month ago. Finally I did.


End file.
